With advances in electronic technology, users are now able to enjoy various contents including broadcasts. These days, as social network services (SNSs) are becoming more popular, users are able to enjoy contents individually. Also, users wish to watch the same contents with others, sharing common interests with each other.
However, there are cases where users may not be able to watch contents with others because of spatial restrictions. For example, it is difficult to watch contents with other users who reside far away.
Accordingly, a method for allowing users to watch the same contents with other users in spite of spatial restrictions is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.